British Pat. No. 1,139,854 teaches stabilized vinylidene bromide with styrene.
Various other substances are known to stabilize halogenated materials; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,108 teaches stabilization of vinyl chloride with phenol and derivatives; confer columns 1-15. U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,333 teaches stabilization of vinylidene chloride with various phenols, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,010. U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,765 teaches stabilization of vinyl chloride with a thiophenol. U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,900 teaches stabilization of vinyl and vinylidene chloride with p-methoxyphenol. Jolls, Z. E., Bromine and Its Compounds, Academic Press, New York, N.Y. 1966, page 625, teaches stabilization of vinylidene bromide with hydroquinone or metallic copper. Defensive Publication No. T887,010 teaches stabilization of vinylidene chloride with alkyl ethers of 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone.